


Rumpus Rooms and Scooby Doo

by Speary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Coda 13x16, Coda s13e16, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s13e16 Scoobynatural, Fluff, M/M, Pining Dean Winchester, Scooby Doo References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 21:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14144619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speary/pseuds/Speary
Summary: Coda for 13x16 ScoobynaturalDean didn't go around initiating hugs. He didn't make a habit of talking about feelings either. Instead he poured himself into making an awesome room. He had to do something with the energy that was threatening to burst out of him as he waited for Cas to come home. He had to do something if he didn't want to start spilling his guts to Sam. Being animated changes a guy though, and suddenly Dean felt ready for a change that was bigger than the red ascot tied at his throat.





	Rumpus Rooms and Scooby Doo

When he left for Syria, Dean had wanted to say something, but the days prior had been too intense for a dive into feelings’ town. Cas was better than them, or at least that was how Dean saw him. So when Cas practically killed Donatello, it wasn’t the same as all of the damage that they had unleashed. Winchester violence was expected and human. It was a double standard to be sure, but Dean never really saw things quite right anyway.

 

Now, with Cas standing in front of his purloined vehicle, Dean wanted to say something, anything to fix the awkward between them. “I could drive you to the airport,” he offered.

 

“That’s unnecessary. You and Sam should work on..”

 

Dean interrupted him, “Driving you won’t get in the way of that. Come on.” He stepped toward the car, but Cas held his hand up.

 

“I thought you were still angry with me.” The sun was high behind Dean. He could feel the warmth of it roasting the back of his neck a little. Cas was squinting, and that was the look that Dean couldn’t take. 

 

Dean reached up and squeezed the bridge of his nose. “I worry about you. You…” He stopped and looked down at his feet. He kicked at imaginary rocks and tried to come up with a way to express any of his fears. “You do stupid things.” That was not what he wanted to say at all.

 

Cas turned from him and opened the truck door to get in and drive right the hell away. He spoke with his back to Dean. “I’ll make sure not to do anything stupid while I’m getting the ingredients needed to save Jack and your mother.” The tone carried with it all the righteous anger that Cas could deliver.

 

“I’m sorry. I was,” Dean swallowed then went on, “I was stupid.” Cas turned back. “I worry about you.” He tried again.

 

“You said that.” Cas still sounded angry. His eyes were squinting at Dean again. 

 

“You take risks, because you value other people more than you value yourself. I’m worried about you risking yourself.” Dean didn’t avert his eyes this time. “It wouldn’t be worth it.” Dean looked away again. The acknowledgement of the feeling was a bit much for him. That he wouldn’t trade Cas for Jack or Mary was huge. He didn’t know how to explain it, and he hoped that he wouldn’t have to.

 

Cas stepped closer. “I won’t do anything stupid.” He smiled at Dean. “I won’t take needless risks. Pray if you need me to return.” Each statement was delivered in a near whisper, like secrets for just the two of them to keep. He glanced back at the truck, clearly preparing to leave. “I should…”

 

Dean spread his arms wide. He didn’t initiate most of the hugs he got. “You gonna make me ask for it?” Cas tipped his head like he was confused. “Come here.” Dean motioned him in with his fingers. Cas stepped into Dean’s arms. Dean raked his fingers up to the middle of Cas’ back, let them dig in a little like he could keep him here with the effort. Cas hugged him back as deeply as he could, his body pressed firmly against Dean’s own. Dean turned his head into the space between Cas’ neck and shoulder. It was a moment far more intimate than he’d dare for if they weren’t alone. He nuzzled in and breathed in the thick air between them. Dean muttered, “You don’t know what I was like when you were gone, when I thought I’d lost you.”

 

“Sam may have shared a little,” Cas admitted.

 

“Asshole.” Dean didn’t let go, and he didn’t back away. 

 

“If it helps, you should remind yourself that I was very dead, and that I still found my way back to you.” Dean eased back a little now. He didn’t let go though. Cas was grinning at him, but his eyes were serious. “I have no intention of dying again. It was less than ideal.”

 

“I’d appreciate the effort.” Dean smiled back now. “You’ll call me when you get back.” It wasn’t a question.

 

Cas leaned in and rested his forehead on the side of Dean’s head. His words when he spoke ghosted over the shell of Dean’s ear. “I’ll miss you.”

 

“Same.”

 

And Cas stepped back to the truck. Dean’s arms fell to his sides. He felt useless in that moment, like he needed to do something. Instead he raised his hand and waved. Cas started the truck, and soon after, drove away. He’d be in Syria for weeks.

 

* * *

 

 

There were rooms in the bunker that they’d never use. After the week they’d had facing off against wanna be Godfathers, and more recently a killer furry dinosaur, Dean threw himself wholly into the task of fixing one of those rooms up right. They’d located the ingredients that they needed. They’d done literally all that they could do. All that was left for them was the waiting. And Dean was never good at that. Cas hadn’t been calling or texting since he’d left. He likely couldn’t.

 

Dean wondered about the journey. He wondered how often Cas had to mojo his way out of awkward TSA situations. Maybe he just used his basic charm. Dean let his mind swim over the possibilities. Then he got to feeling squirmy again. His hands needed occupation. 

 

He had rearranged the few pieces of furniture in the room that he intended to keep in the space. There was a funky 1950’s era liquor cabinet that could easily become a bar.  _ Maybe we get a kegerator _ . The bar went in the corner. He had scoured Craig’s List until he found a foosball table. That had to be acquired. He had a TV now. He had some art for the walls. He wanted to add a dartboard and some comfy chairs. He considered the chairs at length. He even left the room and wandered back to his own bedroom. He tossed himself on the mattress and locked out the world with his headphones and whatever hard, fast tracks he had cued up from before.

 

They had watched a few movies in his room, sprawled out on the bed and the rather uncomfortable couch thing. It was funny seeing Sam sprawled on it, like it was in any way big enough for his gigantor limbs. 

 

So the conundrum that he found himself in concerned the seating arrangements. Ideally, they’d have a few Lazy-Boys in there. Those were prime movie watching chairs. How many though? If Cas and Sam wanted to both watch movies with him, then they’d need three. What if they got Jack and mom back though? Then they’d need five recliners. That hardly seemed doable. Dean considered the speaker placement, and finally decided that they’d have two chairs and a couch to the side. It could be the “sprawl couch.” It would need to be comfy enough for one to stretch out on, but it should also be big enough to seat up two or three people. 

 

“I could always get two couches,” Dean said aloud. He thought about that for a moment more then added, “Maybe we’ll just add the couch later.” He waited for the song to end and then went back to the room.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey, whatcha doin’,” Dean called out as he rounded the corner into the war room. Sam was slumped over his research, just like he had been for days. Sam was muttering something about cursed objects. Dean didn’t want to focus on that. “It’s over. Be like Elsa. Let it go.”The energy and nervous tension that Dean had poured into the new room seemed to now be vibrating from every pore of his body.

 

“Be like Elsa?” Sam repeated it like a question. 

 

“Come here. I need to show you something. It’s important.”

 

Sam looked dubious. As they walked down the hall, Sam said, “You aren’t worried about the…”

 

“No,” Dean said before Sam could finish his sentence. “Come on. Don’t rain on my parade.” Dean continued the walk down the hall, a little spring in his step. He slowed up before the room just to be sure that Sam was keeping up.

 

“Is this your secret project?” Dean nodded. “What are you going to do with yourself now that it’s done?”

 

Dean’s next step faltered a bit. “Cas is coming back today. He texted.”

 

“Oh, and you aren’t rushing out to pick him up at the airport?” Sam had that tone. Dean bristled a bit and took the last couple of steps to the door.

 

“He wanted to drive himself. Doesn’t matter.” Dean stopped in front of a closed door. “So, brace yourself for awesome.”

 

“Okay, Dean.” Sam did not sound excited. Dean wanted this to rub off on him a bit. He worried about Sam, about the way that his confidence seemed to be flagging in the wake of Jack and mom getting ripped from them both. It had hurt to lose them, but It seemed to be killing Sam bit by bit. Dean understood, and this was his best effort toward a balm of sorts. 

 

Dean threw open the door with a ‘Ta-Dah’ swoosh. “Behold! The Dean Cave or Fortress of Dean. Just trying to figure that one out.” Dean strutted into the place like a peacock. He spun around a little and gave Sam the grand tour. He pointed out all of the little treasures. Watching Sam for his approval.

 

“Like having a bar in our house,” Sam said just a bit under his breath as he ran his hand over the foosball table. Dean gave it a glance and kept on highlighting the details. He had acquired the various pieces for the room with careful thought. Each thing meant something to him, but also was all tied up in people that meant something too. He’d hung a picture of a book cover poster on one wall,  _ The Martian Chronicles _ , because it was by Ray Bradbury. He thought it brought a little of Charlie into the space. He had the armchairs because they reminded him of Bobby and a little of his dad too. The foosball table was from a little memory involving Crowley that he’d not be sharing anytime too soon.

 

Sam was walking around the room, dutifully listening to the narrative of things. Dean said, “And finally, the piece de la resistance.” Dean lifted the remote to show off the TV and the epic surround sound that he had hooked up. 

 

“Okay, hold on hold on,” Sam interrupted. “When did you have time for all of this?”

 

“When things are important, you make time.” Dean smiled and aimed the remote again. “The movie nights will be way more epic with the surround sound I hooked up in here.” A whirl of purple smoke rolled up from the TV. “Huh?”

 

Sam moved closer to it. “What was that?”

 

“Dunno.” They both inched closer, then they were pulled in.

 

* * *

 

 

“Dean, you’re not a talking dog.” Then Cas was walking away from them. Sam moved off too. And Dean took a few moments to follow. They drove back to the bunker in relative silence. 

 

Once Dean shut off the car in the garage, Dam said, “I’m beat. Catch you all in the morning.” He got out of the car then and wandered right inside. 

 

“Guess I should be tired too.” Dean got out of the car and Cas followed him in. “I’m not really tired though. I’m kinda pumped.” Dean glanced at Cas who walked along with him silently. “Wouldn’t mind hearing about your trip.” Dean nodded toward the hall. “Could hang out in the Dean Cave for a bit.”

 

“It was a bit of a mess when we left.” Cas walked along though, like none of that really mattered. 

 

“Well, you could help me clean it up while we chat.” Dean opened the door and motioned Cas in first. “Not like you texted or anything about how you were doing.”

 

Cas hummed a noise of discontent into the space. “It was a rather busy period. There was not a moment’s pause.” Dean stooped down and started dealing with the glass. Cas came down into a crouch next to him. He set his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I may have…” He didn’t finish his sentence. His face seemed to twist in on itself a little.

 

“You okay, Cas?” Dean stopped fiddling with the mess at his feet and instead set his hand on Cas’ leg. “Talk to me. You may have what?”

 

“I may have gotten myself married to the djinn queen. I’m not sure. The ceremony was confusing.” Cas looked over his shoulder toward the bag of fruit that he’d brought back. Then he returned his gaze to Dean and the hand on his leg. He gave Dean’s shoulder a squeeze. “I assure you that it was not my intention to marry while in Syria.”

 

“Pretty sure it doesn’t count.” Dean squeezed his leg to reassure him, pull him back from the worried place he seemed to be in. “Not like you wanted to get married. If you aren’t consenting then it’s not marriage.”

 

“I didn’t consent. I did go through the ceremony though. It was a dreamwalk experience. I’ve never had something like that happen in the other direction. I’ve walked in your dreams, but this was all very different.” He let go of Dean and sat back on the floor, back pressed to the edge of one of the chairs.

 

Dean followed suit. He sat right up next to him. “Didn’t know you had dreams.”

 

“I do. It’s one of the pleasures of occasionally sleeping. This was different though. They gave me a dream world of my own making. The queen took another form.” Cas looked away then. There was guilt in his features. “I may have consented to that form. I’m not sure though. It was confusing.”

 

“That form?”

 

Cas still wouldn’t look at him. “She made herself look like,” Cas’ voice dropped to low to hear.

 

“Like what, Cas?” Dean set his hand back on him again. “Talk to me. It’s okay.”

 

“You,” Cas whispered. Dean wasn’t even sure he heard him right.

 

“Me?” Dean leaned forward to get in Cas’ field of vision. “But why would that form change things?”

 

“It was believable, everything I thought I wanted. I forgot that there was a world to come back to and that you and Sam were waiting. I could have lost everything.”

 

Dean was still hung up on the details. “I don’t get why she’d choose my form.”

 

Cas looked at him now, really looked at him. “Yes, you do.” The look lingered. Dean licked his lips and swallowed loudly.

 

“So, you married a djinn version of me?” Dean finally asked.

 

“In a manner of speaking.”

 

Dean twisted a little to face him more. “And you really thought she was me?”

 

“It’s not like you haven’t been confused by beings that looked like me.” Cas got up and paced a little in the room, but thankfully he didn’t leave. He threw out his arms at this sides.

 

Dean got up and stood in his path. “That wasn’t why I asked.”

 

“What?” Cas waved at the space around him. “What did you mean, Dean? Did you mean to ask me how stupid I’d been? Did you mean to ask me if I’d done anything else stupid? I’m sure that I disappointed you.”

 

“Nope.” Dean pushed his hands into his pockets and rocked back on his heels. “Not even a little.”

 

“What then?” Cas’ irritation lessened.

 

“I wanted to know if you really, really thought she was me when you went along with the marriage?” Dean kept rocking back and forth on his heels.

 

Cas looked away. “Maybe you should get some rest. It’s been a long day.”

 

“And it’s gonna be longer yet.” Dean freed his hands and stepped closer. “Did ya know, Cas?” The last was a quiet sentence that brokered no room for equivocation. 

 

“I,” Cas looked at him a moment. Dean smiled at him, a small sheepish grin. “I believed the dream to be real. I lived the lie happily and fully. I consented to a life in that dream that’ll never be real.”

 

Dean took his face in two hands and leaned in. “Now that last bit was a little stupid.” Cas’ lip twitched a little, the beginning of a frown starting to take over. Dean brushed his own lips over it. “You never know what you can have if you don’t ever try for it.” Cas stared at Dean with all the intensity Dean had grown accustomed to over the years. From up close Cas was all Dean could focus on, and he didn’t mind. He waited for Cas to catch up, take the hint and kiss him back.

 

“But I’m married.” He paused a moment. “To a djinn.”

 

“And you were married to some woman named Daphne before too, but that didn’t stop us from revolving around each other.” Dean’s thumb swept over Cas’ cheek in a gentle arch. “Near as I can tell, you were consenting to a marriage with me, not some djinn.”

 

“And you’re not upset?” Cas’ words brushed over Dean’s lips, a caress of sorts.

 

“Did we honeymoon somewhere nice?” Dean’s lip clicked up into a tiny smirk.

 

“Not yet. We had intentions.”

 

“Then it looks like this story has a happy ending for both of us.”

 

“It does?” Cas leaned back a little.

 

Dean dropped a hand and then ran it around Cas’ back where he pulled him in tight against his own body. “It most certainly does.” And then he kissed him until Cas kissed him back. Then he kept on kissing him until they were knocking against walls and though Dean’s door. And Dean wondered if Sam was sleeping. God he hoped so. He truly, truly hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for any kudos you feel like leaving and any kind words. You can also find me on Tumblr under the name [Spearywritesstuff](http://spearywritesstuff.tumblr.com/) or more often on Twitter under the name [Spearywrites](https://twitter.com/spearywrites)


End file.
